


Top Me Up

by iamisaac



Series: Down And Up [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: After months of playing around but with no penetrative sex, Teddy has been trying to persuade Charlie to let him fuck him. Charlie has finally agreed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuinsPlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/gifts), [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



> This is a sequel to Pin Me Down, currently published at Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash here - http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?thread=13779319#t13779319
> 
> It can be read on its own, but references to past events relate to this.
> 
> On reading the first, Elfflame and RuinsPlume asked for the sequel, so here it is :)

“Done this before?” Charlie asked as they stood in his bedroom, his hands on Teddy’s waist.

Teddy lifted his chin defensively. “Of course I...” He stopped, and sighed, dropping his head back down again. “No,” he whispered. “Not – no.”

Charlie was filled with warmth for this young man of his, determined and confident, but still innocent. Able to tell Charlie he wanted to top him, but honest enough to admit his inexperience. Charlie wasn’t sure he would have done the same if he’d been Teddy; the urge to hide behind a cloaking lie would probably have been too strong. It took real courage to be honest.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be a natural,” Charlie assured him. 

He leant in and kissed him. They didn’t often kiss: Charlie felt like it was too much like romance, whereas the pair of them were just messing around. Teddy was experimenting with him, finding out what he liked. He could save the kissing for when he got a real partner, one around his own age. But sometimes – well, sometimes there was a moment where a kiss was… when it seemed appropriate. Charlie enjoyed the feel of Teddy’s lips against his; the way Teddy battled him to dominate the kiss. It seemed as if the kid felt – wrongly – like he had something to prove. Charlie gave way, letting Teddy take control, a move which seemed to surprise his young lover but not dismay him.

Indeed, Teddy was certainly a confident kisser – and good, too, for someone still in his teens. Charlie had been on the receiving end of a fair number of dreadful snogs in his time, but Teddy’s wasn’t one of them. He used the right amount of tongue and teeth, not trying to stick his tongue as far down Charlie’s throat as he could get it, but exploring with gentle determination. Willing to take time, to move back to quick lip to lip touches. Charlie thought, uncomfortably, that he could get used to kissing Teddy. 

Whilst it was happening on this occasion, however, Charlie used the time wisely, stroking Teddy’s back before dropping his hands lower, insinuating them beneath Teddy’s trousers. His hands splayed on Teddy’s arse before one moved round carefully to cup his cock in one large palm. Teddy was already fully hard, ready to go – like most eighteen year old young men, Charlie thought ruefully. Those days were somewhat behind Charlie himself, though he enjoyed it in his partner. But if Teddy was going to top him, well...

He moved back, and dropped to his knees.

Teddy frowned. “What…?”

Charlie flicked his wand, divesting Teddy neatly of his trousers and pants, leaving him only in his T-shirt. Then, sticking his wand back in his pocket, he directed his attention to Teddy’s dick, which, released of its clothing confines, was jutting out and pretty much begging for attention.

“Thought I’d suck you off,” he said briefly, touching it with long, slow strokes of his hand.

“I thought we -” 

Charlie could see the disappointment on Teddy’s face. He smiled up at him. “We are. I just thought I’d get you off this way first. No offence, Teddy, but I’d like it to last more than a few seconds, and I reckon we’ve got more chance of that if you’ve already come once.”

“Oh! You…!” Teddy looked mortified and indignant at the same time. “I wouldn’t -”

“Hey, kid, make the most of having the old man on his knees, eh?” Charlie teased gently. “I don’t do this for many people, you know.”

“Well, I’d -” Teddy was ready to argue, but Charlie cut him off by the simple method of putting his mouth around Teddy’s dick. Teddy caught his breath suddenly, and shut up.

Charlie could have made it last a while – last time he’d blown Teddy, he’d had him at the point of orgasm five times before finally letting him come. (Mind you, they’d been on a bed that time; Charlie didn’t think he’d have lasted that long himself on his knees, not unless the carpet was much thicker than this particular one.) But the point wasn’t the blow job, not today. This was just a starter. The main course was… well, something quite different. So it was only a couple of minutes before Teddy was shaking and huffing for breath as Charlie took him deep into his throat and made him come.

“Okay, there?” Charlie asked, pushing himself up and putting an arm around a trembling Teddy.

“Uh-huh.” Teddy was a little glassy-eyed still, and Charlie helped him over to the bed, stripping him of his T-shirt as he went.

“Fuck, but you’re beautiful, Teds.” 

He hadn’t really seen much of Teddy naked. Charlie had been careful with the young man (despite the best efforts of said young man to persuade him otherwise) and most of their other sexual adventures had been half-dressed hand jobs or blow jobs – or, most recently, a spanking which had developed into something more. Looking at him now, Charlie couldn’t help wondering what Teddy saw in a man more than twice his age; what it was which had led to Teddy pursuing Charlie for the past eighteen months and more with single-minded determination.

Teddy himself had a long, lithe body – maybe a little on the lanky side, but he had decent abs, if not a six pack. Nonetheless, there was a flat, toned stomach; firm, hard thighs, and a cock to die for. Of course, Charlie had known about that last already, but it took him a little by surprise every time. Currently, it was… not quite flaccid, but certainly still in recovery from the blow job – but hard, it was a sight to be seen. Teddy blushed slightly at Charlie’s obvious admiration, and his cock swelled perceptibly under Charlie’s gaze.

“Am I going to be the only naked one here?” was all he said, however.

Charlie tousled his hair. “Impatient, are you?”

“Fair’s fair.”

Charlie nodded, and tugged his shirt off. He might not be a teenager, but he scrubbed up pretty well for someone in their early forties, he reckoned. Judging by the way Teddy’s gaze was fixed on his muscles, it seemed that his lover agreed. Hands dropping to his trousers, he unbuttoned his flies and shoved them down.

“Took a leaf out of your book and went commando,” he said as Teddy’s eyes widened with interest when he saw that Charlie had no more clothes to remove. Last time they’d been together, it had been Teddy without underwear. “Any objections?”

Teddy visibly pulled himself together, and said, “You’ll do,” with a quirk of his lips.

“Shove over.” 

Charlie lay next to Teddy and for a while they just touched each other, exploring the bodies which were now laid open to them, until both men were hard, and Charlie felt as if he knew the contours of Teddy’s body by heart.

“Going to do me now?” Charlie asked, slowing his hand on Teddy’s dick.

“Course,” said Teddy, with fake confidence.

“Know what you’re doing?”

Teddy ran a hand through his hair. “Reckon so. You need to spread your legs, yeah? And are you gonna be on your front or back?”

“Back,” Charlie decided. “The better to keep an eye on you,” he added; and although his tone was light-hearted, it was only half a joke, given Teddy’s inexperience.

His feet flat on the mattress, Charlie opened his legs as wide apart as he could as Teddy knelt between them. He shoved a pillow under his hips, regretting his decreased flexibility since the last time he’d done this. It had been – god, years – since Charlie had bottomed for anyone. Not from a lack of willingness, just because the casual partners he’d had had tended to want him to top. Expect him to, in fact. He was a dragon-handler; a strong, hefty guy. Apparently, that had ‘top’ written all over it – at least, to everyone but Teddy. And Charlie was perfectly happy with that, so he hadn’t bothered to object. Either position suited him – at least in that way he was just as flexible as he’d always been. 

“Go slow,” he said to Teddy now. “It’s been a while.” He gave him a grin. “Almost like I’m a virgin all over again.”

Teddy laughed, as Charlie had hoped he would, looking more carefree suddenly. Charlie preferred him this way – confident and determined. He’d been looking a little anxious. Ted should never feel like he needed to be nervous about sex, not with Charlie.

“I reckon it’s a long time since that’s been the case,” Teddy shot back cheekily. “Couple of centuries, at least.”

“Oi, watch it!” Charlie said, his eyes twinkling. “So, know the lubrication spell?”

Teddy rolled his eyes at this, picking up his wand and casting it without a word. Charlie grinned. “Should’ve known better than to ask an eighteen year old boy that,” he acknowledged. Then, his brain catching up with him, “You just did that wordlessly?”

“Told you I could take you in a wand duel,” Teddy said, sliding his hand tentatively between Charlie’s legs.

“You might, at that,” Charlie admitted. “The sorts of spells I use at the reserve aren’t… Oh god, yeah, Teds, like that.”

Teddy had begun to rub one slippery finger against Charlie’s puckered entrance, and it felt good.

“Yeah?” Teddy asked, eyes bright, and his dick obviously very interested in proceedings. He’d spread some of the lubrication across himself, though he wasn’t touching himself.

“Yeah.” Charlie’s hand slipped down to his own cock, and he began to wank himself slowly. “Now, push it in, gently.”

Teddy did so, after a while going from one finger to two. Charlie hitched up his hips, fucking himself on Teddy’s fingers as much as Teddy was fucking him with them. With a thoughtful expression that was very attractive, Teddy curled them round, rubbing up and down against Charlie’s hot, slick channel until he found the spot which brought a muffled grunt out of his older lover.

“Fuck, Teddy – that’s it. Knew you’d be good.”

Teddy rubbed against Charlie’s prostate again, and Charlie’s cock twitched in his hand, precome beading on its tip. 

Teddy’s breathing was fast as he asked, “Can I, Charlie?”

Charlie took a few seconds to process what Teddy was saying, his body’s reactions to Teddy’s ministrations clouding his mind.

“Yes, do it, sweetheart,” he said when he worked it out, reaching up to touch Teddy’s face. “You’ve been so patient, so good, kid.”

Teddy removed his fingers and then, his hands shaking a little from nerves, he positioned himself at Charlie’s opening. His first thrust went wild, sliding down and away.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry,” Charlie reassured. 

He pulled his legs further back still, once more regretting he didn’t seem to be able to stretch in the same way he used to. His muscles would let him know about this tomorrow, he knew. Teddy tried again, and this time the head of his cock slipped in.

Teddy let out a startled, “Oh!” and then, as he slid a bit further in, a longer, deeper, “Ohhhhh.”

The kid certainly had a dick on him, Charlie mused. He was filling Charlie fuller than the older man could remember ever being filled. Quite wrong that an eighteen year old should own such a monster. On the other hand, Charlie wasn’t complaining. He groaned with pleasure as Teddy pushed all the way in – no, he definitely wasn’t complaining.

“Is that okay?” Teddy’s voice was all over the place, breathy and squeaky. His face was flushed, his hair wild.

“More than, babe,” Charlie said, breathing heavily. 

Fuck, he’d forgotten the joy of being filled like this. Of having his muscles surrounding another man’s cock, feeling every pulsing pleasure that went through Teddy.

“’Mazing,” Teddy muttered, eyes wide. “Think you were right, I’d probably have come right now if you hadn’t...”

“You’re welcome.” Charlie looked up at him. “Going to start moving any day soon?”

“I – yeah, I just… Fuck, Charlie.” Teddy sounded awed.

“Well yes, that’s pretty much the situation,” Charlie teased.

“You feel...” Teddy shook his head. “Don’t have words. God.”

He began to move, carefully at first. Very slow, very deliberate – frustratingly so.

“It’s okay, babe. I’m not going to break. You can go a bit faster… harder,” Charlie said, aching for more.

Teddy caught his eye, and Charlie had a feeling that his young lover had seen that as a challenge. Teddy had his bottom lip caught firmly between his teeth, his breath coming fast and unsteady as he began to shove himself in and out of Charlie, irregularly hitting his prostate but often enough that Charlie was breathing hard. Charlie had stopped touching himself when Teddy had been entering him, but his hand slipped back down to his heavy cock again.

“Fuck, yeah,” he encouraged Teddy.

Teddy’s hands were either side of Charlie’s torso, and his floppy hair was damp with sweat. He was moaning with each thrust, unintelligible syllables falling from his lips; perhaps pleas, perhaps profanities. He looked utterly gorgeous and debauched, his bitten lips plump and his cheeks flushed with colour. Charlie slid his free hand onto Teddy’s shoulder, curling it round his neck.

“Come on babe, come on. Come for me,” he murmured roughly, fisting himself hard and fast in time with Teddy’s strokes.

“I… I…. _Charlie_ ,” Teddy cried, Charlie’s name ending in a long moan as he came for the second time.

And the sight of Teddy, totally wrecked, calling out his name in the throes of orgasm, was enough – more than enough – to send Charlie over that same brink, panting and groaning as he painted his stomach with stripes of white. 

Teddy collapsed beside him, panting hard, his heart beating so hard that Charlie could feel it where Teddy was pressed against him.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Teddy said, with all the sincerity of someone making a philosophical statement. “That was… God, Charlie. Oh. God.”

“Very perceptive comments there, kid,” Charlie said lightly. “All right?”

“Not just ‘all right’. It was…” Teddy hesitated. “Was it okay for you?”

Charlie tucked an arm round him and pulled him close to his side. “Did you miss the bit where I came all over myself, hmm?”

“Yeah, but...”

“No ‘buts’,” Charlie said firmly. “It was good. I told you, you’re a natural.”

Teddy’s hair turned pink at the tips. “Thanks,” was all he said, a mumble. 

“Hey. Hey, sweetheart,” Charlie said, turning Teddy’s face towards his own with a firm hand and kissing him lightly on the lips. “That was good. More than good, babe.”

“I’ve had sex.” Teddy had a smug little smile on his face. “Fuck, I’ve actually had sex.” The smile broadened as he turned to Charlie. “Can we do it again some time? Some time _soon_?”

“I just think we might,” said Charlie; and he was smiling, too.


End file.
